Treasure Trails/Full guide/All
This article contains all the possible clues when doing clue scrolls. For clues related to a specific clue scroll, see Treasure Trails/Full guide For the main article, see Treasure Trails. Preparation Difficulty levels The 'level' of a clue scroll relates to its difficulty. There are five levels of clue scroll: Easy, Medium, Hard, Elite, and Master. An easy clue scroll is a low difficulty Treasure Trail, with a low reward yield. A medium clue scroll is a medium difficulty Treasure Trail with a more substantial reward yield. A hard clue scroll is a hazardous Treasure Trail, which can be very rewarding. An elite clue scroll is the penultimate, dangerous clue scroll (both to receive and to complete). Elite clue scrolls, however, require killing higher level monsters, which is rewarded by its greatest and most expensive rewards as compared to other levelled scrolls. A master clue scroll is the most dangerous clue scroll and requires not only killing higher level monsters in both single-way and multi-way combat but also high level skill requirements. Clue scrolls are generated primarily by monster drops, but also can be generated through Thieving, and as certain activity rewards. Each level of clue has a very different set of possible rewards and items, and hazards, so it is worth knowing what the player is in for. Length * Easy clue scrolls can be between one and five clues long with few or no quest requirements. * Medium clue scrolls can be between three and five clues long with some quest requirements. * Hard clue scrolls can be between four and six clues long, with multiple enemies to defeat and can have high-levelled quest requirements. * Elite clue scrolls can be between five and seven clues long, with multiple fights, and puzzles every step. * Master clue scrolls can be between five and eight clues long, with multiple fights, puzzles every step, and can have very high-levelled quest and skill requirements. Recommended items All level clues Medium, hard and elite NOTE: You are no longer required to own a sextant, watch, or chart in order to complete coordinate clues. Alongside the above mentioned items, for these types of clues, you will often need some additional tools: Hard, elite and master Hard, elite, and master clues will often encounter various wizards and guardians that may prove difficult to fight. Therefore, the following items are recommended: Quests Having a high amount of quest points is beneficial when doing Treasure Trails. Many higher-level trails will lead a player into areas, which are locked by quests. If this is the case, the player must do the quest, up to where access to the area is granted, if they wish to complete their trail. If the player hasn't done the needed quest yet, but they have the requirements or are in a position to get them quickly, it is recommended that the player (trains and) does the quest, rather than getting rid of the clue scroll. * Starting Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen is highly recommended, as you will be able to use the Fairy rings. Anagrams Ciphers Coordinates Cryptic clues Emote clues Maps Hot Cold Falo the Bard Sherlock Light boxes